Call My Name
by Rainien
Summary: They say the hands of a King are the hands of a healer. Can Eomer save the one he thought he'd left behind?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Call My Name - chapter1/?  
  
Author: Rainien (Rainien@hotmail.com)  
  
Pairings: Eomer/Faramir  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Just borrowing them from The Professor.   
  
Summary: They say the hands of a King are the hands of a healer. Will Eomer be able to save the one he thought he'd left behind?  
  
Warnings: None, this chapter  
  
Feedback: Please?  
  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/rainien1  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
This began as a challenge from my dear friend Valkyrie. It will eventually incorporate song lyrics, which will be from Evanescence's "Bring Me to Life."  
  
Please take note of Ioreth's use of the word "kings" in the following passage. "Kings" - plural, as in more than one king. I always wondered if this was some sort of (gasp!) mistake on Tolkien's part as surely more than one King could not rule one kingdom. Perhaps it could be interpreted in a different way.   
  
"Then an old wife, Ioreth, the eldest of the women who served in that house, looking on the fair face of Faramir, wept, for all the people loved him. And she said: 'Alas! if he should die. Would that there were kings in Gondor, as there were once upon a time, they say! For it is said in the old lore: The hands of the king are the hands of a healer. And so the rightful king should ever be known.'" ROTK 150   
  
Chapter 1 - I am nothing in the dark.  
  
Faramir's POV  
  
Cold. So very cold. I could not remember ever being this cold, this numb. Even my heart was beginning to feel numb. I was going to die. I could feel it. The voice from the dark had been telling me, for what seemed like days, that I would die. The voice, and I knew then that this voice belonged to one of the Nazgul, had been telling me horrible things. Horrible, but I knew they were true.   
  
Boromir was dead. My brother, the one who had stood by me all my life, was no more.   
  
Father hated me, would never forgive me for living while Boromir was dead.  
  
The White City would fall.   
  
There would be no King.  
  
The world of Men would be no more.  
  
The one I loved was dead.  
  
I was nothing in the dark.  
  
I was going to die.  
  
Eomer's POV  
  
He would not die. Aragorn would not allow it. It seemed only yesterday that he sprang from the grass on the fields of Rohan, bringing hope where there was none. Now he said that Faramir could be brought back from the darkness that was consuming him. I believed him, because to give up hope now would be to give up on the one that I love. Faramir would not die.  
  
A boy brought in the only athelas leaves that could be found. Only six leaves, but Aragorn said it would be enough. I watched as he gently breathed on two of the leaves then crushed them and dropped them into the water that was heated and brought. It seemed suddenly that the world was made new again, and I breathed deeply of air that seemed to have sprung newborn into the room. I looked wonderingly at Aragorn and he smiled, seeming refreshed himself, "Even dry and not freshly picked, athelas has a powerful effect. Do you see now, Eomer? Even surrounded by darkness, Faramir will be greatly helped."  
  
I watched as Aragorn leaned close to Faramir, gently stroking an athelas-soaked cloth across his face, calling softly to him, "Son of Gondor, awake! Your foe is defeated and a new day will soon dawn. Come now and greet it!"  
  
Almost immediately, Faramir seemed to breathe more deeply and I began to believe that his eyes would soon open. But, no, that seemed too much to hope for. Instead, his brow furrowed and a grimace came to his face. He seemed to be struggling against something as he tossed his head as if to deny something. His lips moved, but I could not hear the words. Aragorn leaned closer, hoping to gain some insight as to why Faramir would not awake. He listened for a few moments, until I could no longer remain silent.  
  
"Of what does he speak, my Lord?" I asked.  
  
"Many things, Eomer. Some truth, some lies. He is being tormented in both heart and soul. Some of what he says, I can understand, and hopefully convince him are untrue. He speaks of his brother and father, says that there will be no King, despairs that the world of Men will fall. But one thing…" Aragorn paused, as if unsure. "There is one thing, which seems to lay most heavily upon him, that I am not sure is truth or lie. He says it again and again, 'The one I love is dead.' I do not know the one he loves, so I do not know the truth of it. Another thing he says worries me greatly. He says that he is nothing in the dark." He paused for a moment, as if thinking. "Do you know this love of whom he speaks?"  
  
Surely Faramir could not mean me. I was standing there, not dead. Perhaps he kept that long-ago promise. I answered Aragorn as honestly as I could. "No, my Lord. I have only met Faramir once, many years ago it seems."  
  
"My Lord!"  
  
We both turned to face the doorway as one of the healers burst into the room. "Please, my Lord. The halfling…he is fading. I fear he will not last much longer. You must come quickly!"  
  
Aragorn looked first at Faramir and then at me. "Would he remember you, Eomer?" At my nod, he stood and came to stand before me, speaking softly. "I cannot linger here. Faramir is no longer in immediate danger. Yes, he still lingers in darkness, but he will not fade to darkness just yet so there is still time. I must go see to Merry. Go to Faramir, call to him. Tell him what you must. If he speaks, answer him, convince him of what is the truth."  
  
As he began to move toward the door, I suddenly became overwhelmed. "Aragorn, I am no healer!"  
  
He moved back to me again, placing a hand on my shoulder. "There is no time for explanations, Eomer, so I will say only this: The hands of the king are the hands of a healer. It is an old saying in this realm. I do not know for certain if this means only the King of this realm or of any King within these walls. But my heart tells me that there is something within you…something that you do not yet know of. My heart tells me that you are the one to finish this task."  
  
He squeezed my shoulder, silently giving what confidence he could before he turned and hurried from the room.  
  
I looked at Faramir, still tossing his head and speaking so softly that I could not hear. I wondered for a moment if perhaps Aragorn could possibly be wrong, but as I saw the anguish on Faramir's face, memories of that one night came flooding back to me. I thought at last, "How can I not at least try?"  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Call My Name - chapter2/?  
  
Author: Rainien (Rainien@hotmail.com)  
  
Pairings: Eomer/Faramir  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Just borrowing them from The Professor. Song lyrics: "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence  
  
Summary: They say the hands of a King are the hands of a healer. Can Eomer save the one he thought he'd left behind?  
  
Warnings: None, this chapter  
  
Feedback: Please?  
  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/rainien1  
  
Author's Note: I know this one is a little short, but this seemed a good place to start. The next one should be longer. Feedback *much* appreciated.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 - Before I come undone  
  
Eomer's POV  
  
As I approached the bed where Faramir lay, I still wasn't convinced that Aragorn was right. How could I possibly be able to help him? But I must try, I knew.  
  
Not bothering with the chair beside the bed, I sat on the edge of the bed instead, taking Faramir's hand in both of mine. So cold. His hand felt so very cold. Rubbing his hand in mine, I called softly to him. "Faramir, come back to us. Please, do not linger in the cold and dark. Come back and smile at me, please, one more time."  
  
His brow furrowed even more and I wondered what could be tormenting him so. Leaning closer, I spoke again. "What thoughts torture you, Faramir? Can you tell me?"  
  
Listening carefully, I finally began to understand parts of his ramblings.  
  
"...brother...Boromir...dead...father...failed father...always fail...should have been me..."  
  
"Oh, no, Faramir," I told him. "Never believe that you should have died in his place. Please, Faramir, open your eyes."  
  
"...no King...line broken...city...burns...falls...Men...dead...no King..."  
  
"Faramir! There *will* be a King. Your city still stands and even, now, the fires are being put out. Please, Faramir, the King will need your help! Please believe me."  
  
"...he is dead..."  
  
"No, Faramir. He's not dead. He is here. Your King has returned! He called to you only a moment ago."  
  
"...dead...my love is dead..."  
  
"Who is it, Faramir? Who is dead?"  
  
"...my love...Eomer...dead..."   
  
Pulling away slightly, I looked at him in shock. "Oh, Faramir," I said, feeling sadness well up inside my heart, "you did not keep your promise." Pausing for a moment, I realized something else. "But then again, neither did I, for a time."  
  
Memories of that one night came flooding back to me. We had each made a promise once. The promises were our parting gifts to each other. At that time, a promise was all we could give. So much had already happened, and so much was still uncertain. In all truth, I thought, we never should have even met.  
  
"Faramir..."  
  
Faramir's POV  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
It was so dark, as if all the light had been devoured by the voice of the Nazgul. When the other voice spoke, I at first thought, perhaps, that I had finally gone insane. How else could I have heard two voices? There was the cold, terrifying voice of the Nazgul. That voice, I knew - all too well. Over and over it continued its litany of doom and hopelessness. The other voice was achingly familiar. It called my name, asking that I open my eyes. Open them to what, I thought. Open my eyes to a world where everything the Nazgul said was true? Better that I let the darkness take me.  
  
But that other voice was there, calling my name, disputing the supposed truths of the Nazgul.  
  
"Never believe that you should have died in his place," the familiar voice said to me.  
  
Laughing. The Nazgul is laughing at me. "You KNOW you should have died in his place! You are a failure. You always have been. Your father always knew it. Now you know it too. You have always known it."  
  
"Your city still stands and even, now, the fires are being put out. Please, Faramir, the King will need your help!"  
  
The King? Here? A sudden blast of cold slammed through me, as if the Nazgul himself, and not just his voice, were inside my head. I could nearly feel him breathing his cruelty into my mind. "There is NO King. The world of Men is OVER!"  
  
"Your King has returned!"  
  
"That fool is no King! The line was broken ages ago. No King for the race of Men!" More laughter. "If they think some whelp of a Ranger can lead them, let them see their folly. They will soon learn the uselessness of putting an imposter on the throne!"  
  
"Who is dead?"  
  
"Your love is DEAD! He died by my own hand, begging like a coward to be spared. Even now countless creatures feast upon his flesh."  
  
Visions came to my eyes of my love lying upon the field, bloodied and slain.  
  
"Oh, Faramir! You did not keep your promise."  
  
My promise? Not even my brother had known of that long-ago promise. I had buried it deep within my heart, holding to it, trying to live up to it. And I had; or, at least, I had tried. Only one other could have known of that promise. But he was dead, wasn't he?   
  
Please, my mind screamed, please let it be him. Let him be alive. If he was alive, then some of what the Nazgul said could also be a lie. Please…let him call my name. Just once more, let him call my name so that I could know for certain.  
  
"Faramir..."  
  
TBC 


End file.
